Rug Burns and Bite Marks
by Turqcoyce
Summary: Sakura couldn't remember most of the night, but she had two distinct souvenirs: rug burns and bite marks.  She woke up with a smile on her face, and was eager to repeat the feeling.  Good thing Kiba was willing and ready to help.


**Rug Burns and Bite Marks**

**Rated M **

**One-Shot**

**Written by Turqcoyce**

A few things were quite distinct to Sakura when she woke.

1– She was naked.

2 – Her body was incredibly sore.

3 – Rug burns were on her forearms.

4 – A bite mark was on her breast.

5 – Her ears were ringing.

6 – She felt overwhelmingly satisfied.

7 – A huge smile was on her lips.

8 – She couldn't remember what happened last night.

Well, obviously _something_ had happened. It was definitely sex… but she couldn't remember with whom and under what circumstances.

God, she hoped it was her boyfriend.

She rubbed her eyes and sat up, letting the sheet fall to her lap. She put her head in her hands and inhaled deeply.

Waves of enjoyment kept running over her, and caused her to smile further. But she couldn't remember a damn thing.

So she thought hard, concentrating on the last thing she remembered.

The bar. A new, sexy outfit. Alcohol. Loud music. Alcohol. Dancing. Alcohol. Laughing. Shots. Kissing. Alcohol. Feeling incredibly horny. Alcohol. Shots.

And more alcohol.

Well, she could pretty much figure out why she couldn't remember. She was completely wasted.

But was it her boyfriend who took her for a wild ride last night? She thought back to the people she remembered seeing.

It was the usual crew. The rookie 9 with Guy's team. Everyone was there at one point, but they definitely didn't arrive at the same time. She remembered arriving "fashionably late" with Ino. She remembered talking to Naruto and Sai… She remembered waiting for Kiba…

Did he ever arrive?

Yes.

She remembered kissing him, and the red triangles on his cheeks. And she kinda remembered his face almost matching in color to the aforementioned red triangles.

She frowned. He was drunk too. Way over his limit. He had to be. He only ever got that red when he was trashed.

But if he came home with her last night, why wasn't he laying in bed with her. He always slept over after they made love… and he always kissed her goodbye…

She placed her hand on the sheets beside her.

They were tangled and cold.

Why did he leave? Was it him who was with her last night?

She had so many questions that she was afraid she would never know the answer to.

Grimacing, she stood as her body protested with every movement. She was so stiff and sore; she found it difficult to walk.

Sakura sighed. Someone had worked her over. Well.

As Sakura made her way to the bathroom she stopped once she caught sight of her bare body in the mirror.

Her jaw dropped.

Not only was there a bite mark on her breast, but on her torso, hip, thighs, and neck.

"Shit…" she murmured as she stepped closer to the mirror to inspect the one on her neck. It was a hickie, but only one she noticed as Kiba's. Relief washed over her as she realized it was her boyfriend who fucked her last night. But anger welled up in her belly as she took in the sight of her body. Never had he ever left his mark on her so many times. She didn't appreciate it.

As she inspected the bite mark on her inner thigh she noticed more rug burns on her knees. Ok, that was to be expected if she had them on her forearms. Apparently, they had fucked doggy style.

As she inspected her body further and turned around, she didn't expect to see rug burns on her back or ass…

"What the _hell_?" She growled in anger. "That – that _dog_! What was he thinking?"

"Actually, you asked for it." Sakura turned to see naked Kiba standing in her doorway with two plates of food. He looked worse for wear, with bags under his eyes, one hickie, and rug burns on his knees. "Over and over." He walked over to her and kissed her before placing the plates on her dresser.

"What are you talking about? You remember _this_?" She gestured to her body.

He nodded. "For the most part, yeah."

"Do tell," her words dripped with sarcasm as she plucked a strawberry from a plate.

"You wanted to get fucked."

"No shit."

"You wanted it rough." He smiled. "Really rough."

She eyed him curiously. "What… Why?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I gave you my all and it still wasn't enough."

"Is that what I said?" She laughed. "_What _would have been enough?" She gestured to her body.

"I don't know," he closed the space between them and took her lips with his own. "But I could show you again, if you like?"

"Mmmm." Sakura purred into his ear. "Promise?"

He placed his hand on her sex. "You know it babe."

Sakura's breath caught in her throat as she took hold to his arms. "Is this how it started last night?"

"Mmm Hmm." Teeth grazed over her neck before he placed a kiss there.

She smiled as she leaned her head back. "And how did it end?"

He sucked on her skin, giving her another hickie. "Feral." He removed his hand from her sex and pressed his growing erection against her.

Dainty fingers made their way down to grab his buttocks. "That rough, huh?" Then smacked his behind. Hard.

He laughed at her love tap. "I wrecked you."

"Apparently." She pulled him to the bed. "You have _one_ hickie, and rug burns on your knees."She pushed him onto the bed. "Why aren't you in the same condition as me?"

He laid on his back, completely naked, his head resting in his hands. "Because you're selfish."

"Huh?" She climbed on top of him, straddling him. "Whatever do you mean?" She feigned innocence.

"Last night was _all_ about you." He smirked.

"Mmmm," she giggled. "No wonder I woke up happy."

"Yeah, you better've been happy." He snorted. "I've _never _eaten that long before."

Sakura laughed as she rubbed Kiba's pecs. "Want seconds?"

"You better suck me before you get seconds." He rolled his eyes.

"Did I not do that last night?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No, you did not." He frowned.

Sakura threw her head back and laughed. "Awww babe, how about I _wreck _you now?"

"You owe me somethin'." He raised his hips upward. His erection very apparent against her.

Sakura bit her lip as her eyes fluttered closed. "God, Kiba… Don't tempt me like that. I gotta deal with you first."

"Then get to work." He laughed.

And she did.

Words were few between them as she moved down his body to his stiff member. She could have sworn she heard him whimper as she worked him with her hands. Using just her hands wouldn't be fair, so she took his length into her mouth. Immediately he gripped the sheets and raised his hips, in effect thrusting his dick further down her throat. In the earlier months of their relationship, she would have gagged, but being as they've been together for a while he had helped her perfect her gag reflex in this very manner. So she welcomed the action and encouraged him to do what felt natural and good. So, if he felt like mouth fucking her, he could mouth fuck her.

Sakura's head rocked back and forth as he thrust against her. With every thrust his moans would gain volume and her whines would get more needy. Her hand crept up to take hold of his balls. Instantly, she could feel his body shiver with excitement. Eagerly she sucked harder while flicking her tongue over his tip and massaging his balls.

"Sa, Saku, Sakuraaa… I…" He clamped his eyes shut and bit his lip.

With one last suck and lick, Sakura removed her mouth from his cock and climbed up his body. Their naked bodies pressed against each other: groin to groin, chest to chest, lips to lips. When the kiss broke they were both panting heavily.

"Babe," Sakura purred into his ear. "You have two options." She nibbled on his earlobe. "You can either cum in my mouth or my pussy." She licked the outside of his ear before nipping it lightly with her teeth. Then she licked a trail to his neck where she placed a fresh hickie. "What's your pleasure?"

He groaned as he felt her wet folds grind against him. "Seems apparent what you're hoping I'll pick." He let out a throaty laugh.

"What would give you that idea?" She kissed him again before grinding her hips against him again. "Whatever you want. But if you don't say something soon, I'll do as I please."

He smirked and smacked her ass. "You better ride this dick hard."

Immediately she sat up and straddled him. "You got it babe." She flipped her hair back and smirked at him impishly.

She raised her hips and came down on his erection, hard. With one quick, swift motion he was fully in her and throbbing to explode. His senses were on fire. Every motion she made he felt ten fold. When her slow rock turned into hard, loud smacking he couldn't help it when his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Instinctively he was bucking against her, faster and harder, almost to the point of pain.

Pain never felt so good.

Especially when it was coupled with his new hickie and her nails digging into his flesh.

He was almost there; he was about to bust. He opened his eyes, he always loved to watch her when they came to an end. She threw her head back as she bounced on top of him, her tits jerking wildly.

Between the sight of her beautiful naked flesh, the sound of their colliding bodies, and the sensations of pain and pleasure, he exploded inside of her.

With a huge sigh, he melted as she finished riding to her own climax. Instantly, she withered on top of him, their naked bodies pressed together as she whispered in his ear.

"As soon as you're ready, be prepared for another round or two." Her lips brushed his ear as she continued to whisper. "I've got to put a few more bite marks on you." He could feel her smirk against his ear as she ran a hand through his hair. "And I plan on giving you some more rug burns. The ones you got from last night weren't enough."

Kiba embraced her and stood up with her body still twisted around his. "We're gonna have to change location if you want to create those rug burns." He laughed as he placed her on the floor.

Before he could settle on top of her, she quickly reversed their positions.

"I'm running this show." She said before placing a kiss on his chest. "I went easy on you the first time as a courtesy. Prepare yourself." She teased as she took his nipple into her mouth.

"I'm ready babe." He smirked as he watched her ravish his chest. "Fuck me."

He stared contently as she looked up at him, her emerald eyes glistening mischievously. "Fuck, suck, I'm going to do it all. I'm just that great." She winked as she headed south again.

He smiled as he ran his hand through her pink locks. "You're _fucking _great babe." He groaned as he felt her mouth work its magic and her hands on his sac. "_Really fucking great._"

**A/N: This is a little something I had laying around and had time to finish. Hope you liked it. Please review.**


End file.
